Was it Fate?
by Vegetarae
Summary: NEW SUMMARY:Bulma meets Vegeta when he's only seven years old. They become instant friends, and stay strong all the way to thier teens. But will their friendship be strong enough to keep Vegeta sane when his past catches up with him all at once?BV. 4's UP
1. The boy in the cave

Okay you guys, This story isn't on my list, but I just thought that it would be pretty neat to write.

Right, right I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chater one

"Bulma dear, it's time to get up." Bulma's mom said gentally while shaking the blue haired child. Bulma let out a small maon and then rubbed her large blue eyes as the sun hit them. She then let out a yawn and sat up.

"Mommy, what today?" The six year old asked.

"Oh it's Saturday, honey. Remember yousaid you wanted to got to the park today with that friend of yours?''With that siad, bulma popped out of bed and down stairs. Mrs. Breifs giggled at her daughter and how her daughter acted when she bought up her friend, ChiChi. She noticed that Bulma would get lonely sense she was an only child.With that thoght, she went to Bulma's closet and pulled out a pair of kahki shorts and a light blue tank top.

Down stairs, Bulma wolfed down her small bowl of fruit loops and nearly choked on them. Dr. Breifs came up behind her and gave her a few pats on the back. "There, there, now. If you eat like that, you won't make it outside to see your friend." he said with a smile. " she'll be able to see you." Bulma smiled up at her dad and quickly went upstairs to get dressed.

After finishing up her bath and getting dressed, Bulma exited the house only to be stopped by her mother."Here you go sweetie some cookies for you and ChiChi. Hace a nice day now hun!"Bulma waved to her mom and skipped off down the street to the park.

"Hey Bulma!" came a smal voice.Bulma whipped around and smiled "ChiChi!!" They ran to each other and gave eachn other a hug. "you read to play?" ChiChi said holdin up a bright red ball." Bulma nodded. With that, ChiChi threw the ball into the air and Bulma caught it with a laugh and threw it back to ChiChi. This went on for about an hour until ChiChi decided to throw the ball at Bulma and Bulma dodged it. When Bulma got hold of the ball, She chased ChiChi around and threw the ball, hitting her square in the back. ChiChi stopped running."No fair!" ChiChi said smiling."It is so!" Bulma laughed back. ChiChi stretched and yawned. Man, I'm tired. Do you think that I could stay with you tonight?"

"Maybe. I'll have to ask momma."

"Okay. Get my ball and we'll go home."

"Okay!"Bulma's eyes looked around in search for red when she saw the ball slowly roll into a dark hole that looked like a small cave at the back of the park. Her eyes widened." ChiChi your ball went down there." She said pointing to the hole. ChiChi frowned. "Well go get it!"She squeaked and shooed Bulma towards the hole.

Bulma Gulped, but held her head high. She was a Breifs. She wasn't suppose to fear anything! Right? Bulma walked to the hole and crouched down til she was on her knees."Baaaall." She called out. "Come out come out whereever you are..." As soon as she finshed, the ball slowly rolled out and came to a stop when it touched her knee. She looked at the ball surprised. She didn't know the ball was actually going to listen to her. Bulma shrugged it off and got up to leave when she heard a growl errupted from the dark hole. It wasn't an animal growl...but a stomache growl. Right after that sound was a low moan of discomfort.

Bulma knew that she would be breaking the rules doing this but she could't help heself. She sat the ball aside and got back on her knees. She strained he eyes into the darkness but couldn't see a thing. Bulma turned her head to see if ChiChi was okay and saw her building a sand castle witha boy with wild black hair and friendly black eyes. She turned her attention back to the hole and then slowly crawled closer. Her head was nearly inside of the hole when she felt something touch her hair. She shot out and fell on he butt. Bulma's wide eyes continued to stare at the hole when they suddenly focused on another pair of eyes...young eyes...a boy's eyes...

This made her come closer to the hole as the eyes appeared with a a face. Bulma couldn't help but gasp. A small boy slowly crawled out of the hole. His obsidian eyes never left her blue ones. He was also on his hands and knees as he came closer to Bulma, who had sat down. He took a seat in front of her and they simply stared at each other. Bulma could help but stare. How did a boy get in that hole? How long had he been in there? And how in the world did his hair stand up like that?The young boy's eyes staye don her. Was her hair really that blue? It was so pretty.He couldn't help but toch it. Her round face, curious eyes, and strange hair color brought him out of his "shelter" so he cold get a better look at her. After a long silence, a sweet scent flowed under the boy's nose and his stomache instantly growled. He sent a glare at his stomache then looked at her. He noticed that she was digging in her pockets for something and when her hand pull out, it came out with a napkin wrapped in something. The smell intensifed. His Stomache ached. Bulma unwraooed the napkin and took out three rather large chocolate chip cookies and handed one of them to him. He looked at her surprised.

"I-I think that means that you're hungry. When your stomache makes that noise." Bulma said quietly.

The boy took the cookie and bit into it. His mouth was filled with warm chocolate as he chewed the delicious morsule, savoringthe taste. Bulma watched as he quickly finished off the cookie and looked at her hoping he could get another. Bulma smiled and handed him another cookie.

"My name's Bulma by the way."She started."Bulma Breifs. What's yours?"He looked at he for a moment and then swallowed the mouthfull of cookie he had in his mouth. Could she really be interested in him?

"Vegeta.." he said looking away slightly

"Well it's nice to meet you, Vegeta." At those words, his head snapped up. Nice to meet...him? Was she beign serious? He was about to say something when another voice rang out."BULMA!"

She turned around and saw ChiChi standing there with her hands on her little hips."Did you find my ball?"

"Oh yeah right here!"She turned to say good bye to Vegeta, but he wasn't there. "Hey where'd he go?" The young girl muttered to herself. She sighed in disappointment and laid the last cookie on the ground near the hole, grabbed the ball and took off towards ChiChi.

"You ready to go?" ChiChi asked with a little impatience.

""Yeah. Lets go."

Together they headed out of the park towards Capsle corp., when Bulma turned aroud to look at the spot where she met Vegeta. A big smile came to her face at what she saw.

The cookie was gone.

* * *

Okay, this is who I'm dedicating this story to. I have a little cousin who is in the hospital. One of her arms isn't developed right and she has and extraemly weak heart. The doctors said that she wouldn't live to see her first birthday. Well...She'll be two in june. She loved her birthday cake. I want to dedicate this story to her sense she's such a strong baby, and sense her birhtday's comming up. I don't know if I will be able to see her soon, but I do hope she makes it through ok. So, for every reveiw you give, you're giving her a sense of encouragement, and a happy birthday. **NO FLAMES**. 

Thank you.


	2. His Blue Obsession

Thank you, OH THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!! I love you guys with all my heart. Enjoy chapter two.

Whitelighter-Princess-Bulma- Thank you. I will try to get this story out faster now. Thanxs for your support.

Elisabpshady- You really did? Wow thanx

ClassicBeauty09- I hope she does too. I want to see where I go with this story.

madhatter- Ya'know, I think I will do that...

Dragonballgeek101- You'll find out later. trust me.

Okay, chapter two.

See? you're loving reviews nearly made me forget to say this: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Vegeta's stomache growled in disappointment when it realized that it wasn't going to get another one of those cookies again. He simply sighed and returned to his previous position, against the back of the wall with his legs pulled up against his chest. He just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. What was her name?...Oh yeah, Bulma. She been the first person to ever talk about him...or share with him.

_"Well it's nice to meet to you, Vegeta."_

Was she being serious? How could it be nice to meet some one you don't even know? He'd never been told that before. Not even by his...parents. They always said that everything was his fault. It was his fault that they didn't have everything, his fault that they couldn't pay the bills, his fault that they lost their jobs...his fault his mom got sick...and his fault that she died.

Vegeta's head fell between his knees, and he closed his eyes trying to forget everything that just popped into his head.

_"I hate you! Why did you have to be here?! This is all your fault! I wish you weren't even born!!"_

Vegeta flinched as the words sunk into him. He felt his eyes sting with tears.He shook his head roughly as he forced the memories from his head. He tried to find something that was less painful. Then he stared to think about Bulma again. He was amazed that she had all that blue. Her eyes were so pretty, he could probably get lost in them.

And her hair was so soft when he touched it. It was like light blue silk...and he liked it.

He felt his stomache do a fluttering feeling, but blamed the hunger sense he didn't know what it was.

Why did she treat him so nicely? She didn't even know him. She was propbaly the nicest person he'd known, even if it was only about five minutes. He wanted to see her again.

Why was he thinking about that girl? He didn't even know why. He barely known her and now she was the only thing on his mind. Maybe it was her coloring that intrigued him so much. He'd never seen a person with blue hair and blue eyes together. She was truley unige and a mystey to him.

His stomache gave off an angry growl and Vegeta looked down at his stomache and frown at it. He sure could use something to eat about now. That thought made him think about Bulma even more. Those cookies were good. He _really_ wanted anpther one.

He sighed, layed down in the dirt ground and curled up in a ball as he started to fall asleep. That night, he had a dream about Bulma.

---

Well, that's it. Sry if this seems short, but next chap will be longer. My cousin is still doing well. Please review. Love you all.


	3. Teach Me Something

Oh wow I feel so happy! Thank you kindly for those reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Sorry I haven't been updating this story for you guys. I seemed to have gotten writter's block...

Disclaimer: Sure I can say I don't own Dragonball Z. See, I just did.

Chapter three

For the next few days, Bulma would bring a small snack and put it outside of the mini cave. eventually, he would crawl out at the smell of food. She would the give it to Vegeta and he would eat like he had a time limit. This always made Bulma giggle. And when she did he would always look at her with a slightly raisd eyebrow. Bulma thought that it was kind of cute.

She would always talk to him, though he didn't say much, about her parents and her friends sand her school and how smart she was. Vegeta was surprised that somebody her size could even talk that much! He could barley catch on to what it was she would be saying, One minute it was about her parents, then her school, then how she was going to look when she got older, then what she was going to do when she grew up. It never stopped. And he was glad it didn't.

But one question completely knocked him back into reaility." So, what are your parents like?" He didn't answer her. He didn't want to. The last thing he wanted to bring up was his parents. He saw her awaiting eyes and averted his own, his eyebrows comming together in discomfort.

When she saw the sad look on his face, Bulma instantly regretted bringing up the question. But surprisingly, that only made her want to know more about him. Why was he always outside? Why did that question bother him so much? What _were_ his parents like?

She bit her lip and looked away. She didn't realize the effect the questio wold have on him. After a while of silence, she started up the conversation and he would continue to listen. He was still surprised that she could talk so much.

As the days went on, they gotot knoe each other alot better. Vegeta had started talking to her, so she had begain to understand some things about him. For One, he was seven. Just one year older that her, but that was okay. And she found out his name was Vegeta. At first the name kind of made her laugh because it sounded a little funny. But after a while she found it to be an interesting name. She also noticed some things about Vegeta too. Like he was taller than her by about four inches, he was kind of skinny, and he had an accent.

And he was really cute.

They would sometomes go and play, but when it was time to go, That was the worst part. Vegeta would always watch her walk away until she dissappeared completely. Then he would simply go back into his "home" and as quickly as he could, go to sleep so the next day would come and he could play with his friend.

It still surprised him that Bulma wanted something to with him. He was use to being told that he was hated and wasn't the type of person that some one would want to be around. Now this girl is comming to him, nearly every day, and play with him. One of his favorite games was tag. He didn't know what that was at first, but then, after Bulmma told him the rules, It seems that it's the only game he ever wanted to play with her. He always loved watching her run. The way her hair blew with the wind, looking like Beautiful seas of blue and her big blue eyes gleaming with happiness in the sun, looked like a piar of beloved jewels That were only two of a kind. He love evry thing about her, and he always dreamed about her. His favorite part of it was when he would be dreaming of how the ywould always play together, and then Bulma would appear right in front of him once he woke up.

Bulma would always think about Vegeta while she was in school. On art ime, she would always darw two stick people(which were suppose to be her and Vegeta) chasing each other around the play gound. When it was nap time, she woul dhave dreams of him and her holding hands and walking together. Bulma hated it when the teacher would shake her wake while she was dreaming about Vegeta. She would start doing fanning motions with her hands to shoo the teacher way. But she woul only smile and lift Bulma up off of her little mat, making her wake up. At snack time, she put some of the snacks in her little light blueDora the explorer back pack so she'd give it to Veget later.

Bulma still playe dwith ChiChi sometimes, but ChiChi was always talking that boy that she met the first day Bulma met Vegeta. What was his name again? Rice?She never really got to really get to know him, but he seemed really nice. One afternoon, ChiChi came sqealing to her telling Bulma that Goku wanted to marry her or something like that.

"No one's ever asked me to marry them before..." ChiChi said lost in her thoughts. " I wonder what it's like."

" I think you have to stay with hm for ever and ever."Bulma explained.

"How long is forever?" ChiChi asked.

"This big!" Bulma said getting on her tip toes and and stretched her hand high above her head. ChiChi looked in wonder."Wow..."

"Yep."

After School, Bulma would do her homewrk and go to the park to play with Vegeta. In her opinion, it was her favorite part of the day. They'd play tag , they would race, and Bulma would even teach him afew thing that seh learned in school.

" See, Vegeta, you can use your hands to add and subtract."

"Oh..."

"So what's three plus two?" Vegeta put three fingers up just like Bulma told him and then he pu tup two fingers and started coutning to himself. The paused at his fourth finger and then looked up. "Five?"

"Correct!"Bulma shouted and then started clapping. Vegeta stared att her smilling as she cheered and whooped.

"Wanna do some more?"

"Sure."

They're friendshiop was at it's peek. Nothing could break the two apart.

--------

That's all for Chapter three. Sorry for not updaitng. I'll try to update faster, so don't be mad at me! Ki-Ki is still doing good just in case you were wondering. She is getting bigger too! Love ya! review!

Rae


	4. The New Caved in Begining

Oh thanks for reviews. Enjoy this next chapter please. It took me soooooo long to write this!I hope everyone's still alive out there... and yes, WhiteLighter Princess Bulma, something will happen...heh heh heh. Don't worry though, nothing too bad. Now to all; read.

HOLD YOUR HORSES!!( a bunch of horse racers stop their horses and look at me) I don't own dragonball z.(Without hesitation, they take off, leaving a cloud of dust.) What?!

Chapter Four

Bulma wacthed sadly as the rain hit he window and slid down it. It was Saturday, and she had planned on waking up and seeing the sun bright and shining in her eyes. Instead she got gray clouds that hid the sun behind them. Later on they opened up, showering the earth beneath them. She still wanted to go outside. But when she asked her parents, they said no.

"It's too wet," Mrs. Breifs said in that cheerful voice of hers. "You go out there and you'll catch a cold!"

"I'm sorry dear, but you'll just have to wait this one out." Dr. Briefs said. Bulma stuck her lip out, looking angry, and stumped up stairs, making sure the soud was heard. Dr. Breifs just chucked.

Now here Bulma sat, waiting for the rain to stop. She stared at the rain dropplets as the slid down the round window. The image reflected on her face as the rain slid down the window. As she watched the rain, she begain to think about Vegeta.

He was out there in his little house. She stared to wonder if he wsa okay. She hoped that he would make it out all right. He must have been freezing out there with the wind blowing all hard. He was bound to catch a cold. She made a mental kimage of him curled up in a little ball and shaking as the rain whipped around outside. She saw him with a tear stained face, thinkg about why his best friend didn't come to see him.

Before she knew it, tears was sliding down her small cheeks. She tried to stop them, but they wouldn't. The fact that she couldn't be there for him made her sad. He probably woldn't want to see him anymore. She could see it now. Him glaring at her with those sharp obsidian eyes of his .

_" Leave me alone! I don't want ot see you ever again!!! GO AWAY!!!_"

Snot ran from Bulma's nose as she cried harder. She really liked Vegeta and she'd hate for him to end their friendship and hate her forever. Loud wails came form her small mouth. She was screaming so loud that her throat was starting to hurt. But she didn't care. She wanted to see Vegeta.

Her cries echoed all the way down stairs, making her parents stop what they were doing. They looked at each other as they listened to thier daughter from downstairs.

"What do you think she's crying about?" Mrs. Briefs wondered. Her husband shrugged. "Probably because she can't go play with that ChiChi girl. They are good friends, ya know." Mrs. Briefs thought about for a second. And then her smile returned to her perky face.

"Well we'll let her go play after the rain. I bet she'd love that. She would be able to splah in all of the puddles with her friends. My baby is so caring for other people." With that, They returned t their daily task.

It had been about five minutes and the rain was still coming down hard. And Bulma was still crying. Both parents were starting to get concerned. They quickly went up stairs and entered Bulma's room. There she sat, her back to them, looking out of the window, and crying her bigh blue eyes out. With oitied smiles on their faces they went to their only child so they could console the young child.

"Bulma dear, why on earth are you crying?" Mrs. Briefs asked. Buma didn't answer but continued to cry. Mrs. breifs rubbed and genatlly patted her back as she started coughing and choking. It still didn't stop Bulma from crying. Dr. Briefs decided to join in with the comfort session. "Look dear, I know we said that you go out and play right now, but look outside. It's raining cats and dogs out there. We just don't want you to catch a cold. You can just play right after it stops. We promise." Bulma sniffed loudly and shook her head.

"But daddy, you don't understand! My friend will get mad at me because I promised I would see him every day! He's probably out there waiting for me!"Dr. Briefs smiled and rubbed her arms and stood. "Don't worry honey. I'm pretty sure that you can play with ChiChi another time."Not noticing that she had said 'he'.

"I'm not talking about ChiChi!" Bulma wailed." I'm talking about Vegeta!" The room went silent and she went on."Me and him use to play all the time at the park. I would always teach him different things that I learned from school! I would even brought him snacks!"

"So that's where all my cookies went."Mrs. Briefs muttered. Dr. Briefs frowned. "What do you mean you teach him things from school? Doesn't he go?" Bulma shook her head wildly. "No! He waits for me in a little cave that he lives in when I come home from school!" The Breifs looked at each other with confusion in their faces. What? A little boy in a cave? They turned back to their daughter to listen to what she was trying to say.

" Me and him met a little while back and scince then, we've been talking and all kinds of stuf--"

"Where is he at?" Dr. Briefs asked. He had to be sure about this. He knew Bulma wouldn't lie to them just to go outside. Which made this even more absuerd. Bulma sniffled." The park right down there." She said pointing out the window. That really didn't help. Mrs. Breifs took hold of Bulma's hand and walked her to the door. Bulma started to get confused. "What's wrong mommy?" She asked, noticing the worried looked on her mom's usually carefree face. The young girl's mom looked down at her daughter, not a hint of a smile on her face. "I want you to tell me and daddy exactly where this boy is, okay baby?"

Bulma never heard such sterness in her mother's voice. It started to make Bulma feel uneasy. But she complied. A second later, Dr. Briefs came into the room with an armload of things. Bulma noticed the rain coats for one. Then the boots, and a couple of flahlights. Okay, now Bulma was really confused. Why did they need all that stuff? Were they going out? Then her face lit up. They were going out! Maybe she could see Vegeta!

Excited, Bulma took the rain gear from her father and eagerly put it on, not knowing the seriousness of the situation.

--------

Vegeta balled up tightly as far back as he could inside of the little hole as the rain pounded his little shelter. Water flowed and dripped in the small area quiclky and was already seeping through his shoes. He winced and tucked his head into his kness when a loud clapof thinder boomed from outside. He closed his eyes and did what he did every time he got scared of something.

_"Oh, Vegeta. Don't worry, nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm here."_

The comforting words of his mother repeated in his head over and over until he felt his body stop shaking. Thunder still rumbled and lightning flashed, highlighting the soaked park.

_"Just think of the good things. Some thing that makes you happy. Maybe something that'll make you laugh."_

Something that makes him happy. Bulma. He loved her smile. The way she laughed. How she tought him these different things and words he never heard of. Her blue hair an eyes. Everything.

_"See? Now isn't that better?"_

He felt the corners of his mouth turn up as kept on thinking about Bulma. But suddenly, he felt large chunks of mud fall on his shoulder and back. He looked up and let out a scream but it was quickly muffled as the entire top caved in and covered him completely, suffocating him. He started to panick. Was he going to die? Was he never going to see Bulma again? He tried moving his legs, but they were completely weighed down by the mud. His arms could move a little. Vegeta's chest begian to throb as his lungs wanted air. Forcing his arm forward, it moved very slowly through the thick mudd, but with a little more arm power, it slowly slid out of the large pile. He felt the rain droplets hit his fingers and the back of his hand.

He tried to pull himsefl out of the pile, but his hand started to sink back into the small hill of mud. His vision started to waver. He started to black out. His hand went limp. The last thing he remembered before he went out was someone grbbing his hand and pulling on it.

-------

Bulma squealed and pulled with all her might at Vegeta's hand, but it didn't even budge. Tears started pouring out of Bulma's eyes again as she begain to get frustrated and scared. Why wasn't he trying to get out? Why was his hand so cold? Bulma continued to pull and tug, giving off little grunts and squeaks as she did so, until she felt a strong pair of hands grab hold of her under her arms and lift her completely off the ground and away from Vegeta.

Bulma looked up and saw her fater's serious face. he put her down in front of her mother and then went over and started to dig into the medium size mud pile. Bulma watched on as Vegeta's hand grew an arm, then a shoulder. With a grunt, Dr. Breifs grabbed hold of the arm and pulled. Very slowly, Vegeta's still body slid from the heavy muck. The rain continued to fall and started to wash off some of the mud that clung to his unconcious form.Bulma looked at him with worry clear in her crystal blue orbs. He looked so pale. His clothes were a mess, completely ruined. And he was suddenly shaking from the coldness of the mud and the rain. Her father's voice broke her train of thought.

"Hurry! Lets get him to the medical station!" With that, they went to the car. Bulma quickly slipped into the backseat and waited for her parents. She watched from the back window as her mother opened up the trunk and pulled out a large blanket that they would usually use for picnics and wrap it around Vegeta's trembling form. After that, Mrs.Breifs opened the door that was opposite to Bullma and sat Vegeta carefully in the back seat.

Bulma stared at Vegeta's pale wet face. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were lowered in discomfort and he was still shaking even though now it wasn't as much scince his was wrapped from the neck down in the blanket. Bulma slowly leaned over an lightly shook his blanket covered shouler. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked in a slow, quiet voice."Are you okay?" Vegeta only let out a quiet moan in response.

"Bulma, honey," Mrs.Briefs said, looking at Bulma in the rearview mirror, in an unusually serious voice."Let him rest." Bulma obeyed, sitting back and crossing he arms lightl across her her chest. It was quiet for the entire ride home. The whole time, Bulma just stared at Vegeta as his young features softened while he slept. She noticed that he was shaking slightly, so she pulled the picnic blanket further up to his chin. she couldn't help but smile when his shivering had stopped a little.

Dr. Briefs quickly pulled in to the driveway of their large Capsle Corp. home. Bulma watched as her mother exited the car and opened the back door and pulled out Vegeta's sleeping form, half running, half walking into the house. Bulma followed, wearing a worried look on her face.

-------

White.

That's the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. everything in the small room was white, even his clothes! Vegeta rubbed his eyes as he sat up. His back resting on his pillows, he examined the room. Had he died? Why was everything so peacful? His dark tired eyes went over to the machine that was making a steady rythum of beats. Was that suppose to be music? If it was, it certainlly was not good. It was more annoying. He continued to examine the room.

There was a small window that was sightly open, letting in a light breeze, the silk white curtains swaying lightly with the wind. His eyes closed when the breeze hit his face. This was definatly too peacful. What happened? He just couldn't remember. He was sitting in his 'home' thinking about Bulma. It was raining. Then the whole thing fell in on him. After that...

Nope. it was still blank.

Suddenly, he was knocked out his thoughts when the door in front of him opened. He looked up and saw a lady with brunett hair that was tied into a bun, wearing a white nuse uniform. She smiled when she saw him.

"Well, well. Looks like you're all better!" Her voice was bright and happy. Yes, _way_ too peacful. He watched suspiciously as she walked by his bedside and picked up a clipboard that he failed to notice that was hanging on his bed. "Yes, all looks good." she looked up at the heart rate monitor. "Ah, and your heart rate seems about normal!" sh turned to him."You should be out of here by tommorrow at the latest!"

"Where am I?" Vegeta suddenly asked. " What happened?" The nurse's face dulled slightly, though her smile was still there. "Your at the hostiptal section in the capsule corp. building." That name sounded familar. "They said they found you underneath a pile a mud that caved in on you. You don't remember?" Vegeta frowned. If he knew he wouldn't have asked her.

There was a light on the door as it slowly opened up. " Am I interpting anything?" The young women said. the nurse smiled brightly again. "No, not at all!" " Good! Oh, Vegeta! You're up!" The perky women smile just as brightly as the nurse. "You have a guest." Before he could wonder why anyone would visit him, the one person he needed to see jumped in the room, her lovely blue hair flying behind her,and her bright blue eyes shining with happiness.

"VEGETA!!!" With that, Bulma ran forward, jumped on the bed, and wrapped her little arms around his neck in a hug. Vegeta's face instantly grew hot at the feel of her against him. The two women giggled. "Aww, how cute. We'll leave you two alone." the two women gigled again befroe closing the door behind them.

It was silent for a moment. It was a pretty big bed so Bulma fit perfectly beside him. She turned to see him staring at her. "What?" she asked. His cheeks turned a light shade of red as he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He only looked away from her face to his hands that were resting on his lap. Bulma smiled.

"So how are you?" Even though she was still young, the little genious had a pretty big vocabulary.Vegeta continued to stare at his hands. "Okay, I guess." This made Bulma's smile widen. They were silent for a while. Bulma watched as Vegeta as he looked out the window. Suddenly, Bulma perked up. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

He turned back to her and nodded eaerly. He love playing games with her. It was so fun...she was so fun.

"It's called I Spy." She explained. " All you have to do is guess what I'm looking at. I'll tell you what color it is or what shape it is. Ready?" He nodded again. "Okay." Bulma paused as she looked around the room. " I spy with my little eye... something that's a square." She looked at him expectantly as he looked around at everything that was a square.

"mmm... is it that?" He pointed to the television that was buit inside of the wall. Vegeta saw her smile widen " Yup! that's right! Okay, your turn!"

Vegeta went silent as he looked for something that he wanted her to guess. When he found it he turned his attention back to Bulma. "I spy with my little eye something Blue and pretty."

"Wow, that's pretty hard." Bulma said searching the room, but seeing nothing blue. "Ooh! is it the sky?" Vegeta shook his head. "...A bird?" Vegeta shook his head again. Bulma looked arond again. "Um...a flower?" Once again he shook his head. Bulma pouted. "That one's too tough, Vegeta! I don't see aynthing-"

"You." His voice was low as he said that one word. They looked at each other for a second, Bulma's surprised eyes studing his dark shy ones. Vegeta averted his eyes after a while and blushed again. Bulma continued to stare at his side view, her words not comming forth. A smile suddenly crept upon her young face as she touched his hand, making his attetion turn back to her. "I could've guessed that, you know." she said. Vegeta smiled back. "Could not."

"Could too." Bulma said.

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"Yes I could, enfinity!" Bulma laughed.

Curiousity came over his face. "... What's that mean?Enfinity?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

"It means forever!" Bulma said smiling still. Vegeta smiled again. "Well then, Could not, enfinity!" The two young kids bursted into laughter and resumed their game.

--------

Mrs. Briefs quietly entered the small hospital room. She hadn't seen Bulma scince she let her come in to see Vegeta. The sun was now down and the moon was shining brightly in the night, making the sky look navy blue. She opened the door to see if Bulma had left only to see, what wasd in her opinion, the cutest thing in the world.

The two children were fast asleep on the large bed. Bulma had her arm wrapped lazily around Vegeta's waist. Her thumb was in her mouth as she snuggled into Vegeta's back. Vegeta was resting on one of his arms... the other was holding Bulma's hand.

Mrs.Briefs let out a quiet 'Aww.' before walking up to the two children. She quietly pulled the covers up around them and lean down and kissed Bulma her forehead, and without any hesitation kissed Vegeta on the cheek too. They both snuggled deeper into the covers and into each other the warmth giving each one sweet dreams. With another smile, Mrs. Briefs walked out the door and closed it silently.

----------------------------------------

Well! This took long as ususal. Thanks again for you reviews and patience. Love you for that! By the way, our little Ki-Ki may be going home in a few weeks! Don't forget to review! And remember, **NO FLAMES**.

Until next time,

Rae


End file.
